Karaoke
by musicforlife101
Summary: Just a oneshot of what happens when the team goes out for a karaoke night. Set Pre-Judgment Day and Post-Jeanne. Tony and Ziva are still not happy with each other. TIVA with some very tiny hints at JIBBS and MCABBY. Nothing to major though.


**Ok so I randomly thought of this while I was listening to music and I just thought it would be a nice songfic oneshot full of fluff. I like fluff. Set sometime in season 5. Pre-Judgment Day and Post-Jeanne. Mostly centered on Ziva and Tony.**

The Mossad Officer sat on her couch. She wished everything had turned out differently. Things were so confusing right now. She didn't know why their timing had to be bad or why she couldn't just squelch these feelings. She needed to get her mind off everything. She stared at her clock for a moment before realizing that it was only 2050. Abby had invited her to go karaoke with the rest of the team at 9:15, 2115. She decided to go.

Ziva dressed quickly and got in her car. She drove in her usual manner to the karaoke bar that Abby had specified. She walked in and immediately spotted them. Abby was hanging onto McGee's arm, Ducky sat atop a bar stool next to Jen, Gibbs stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder and a glass of bourbon in the other. Tony was standing with the group but still appeared to be an outsider, just like she was. She walked up and tapped Abby on the shoulder. The goth spun around to see her friend standing there as if she hadn't said 'no thank you' when she was invited that afternoon. Abby grinned and hugged her.

"Zivaaa!! I'm glad you came." Abby ordered Ziva a drink and they all stood around for a few moments waiting for Abby's song to come up. When her turn neared she went up and requested a song for Ziva after hers. Abby sang and surprised everyone with her wonderful rendition of Ella Fitzgerald. Ziva was extremely confused when her name was called but she went up anyway. She found it was a song she knew all too well and she glared over her shoulder at Abby who was mouthing 'break a leg' from the crowd.

_I got the call today, I didn't wanna hear  
But I knew that it would come  
An old true friend of ours was talkin' on the phone  
She said you found someone_

Ziva stared into the crowd as she sang trying not to look at Tony. She gave up and let her eyes bore into him as she sang with conviction.

_And I thought of all the bad luck,  
And all the struggles we went through  
How I lost me and you lost you  
What are these voices outside love's open door  
Make us throw off our contentment  
And beg for something more?_

Tony could feel her stare more than he could see it. It was cold painful stare, but at the same time it was burning hot with rage and pent up emotions.

_I've been learning to live without you now  
But I miss you sometimes  
The more I know, the less I understand  
All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning them again  
I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter  
But my will gets weak  
And my thoughts seem to scatter  
But I think it's about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me anymore_

She wanted to cry as she sang those words directly to him. He didn't love her, couldn't love her. Not anymore, but she still did, even if she didn't want to feel the pain of it anymore.

_These times are so uncertain  
There's a yearning undefined  
And people filled with rage  
We all need a little tenderness  
How can love survive in such a graceless age  
And the trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness  
They're the very things we kill, I guess  
Pride and competition cannot fill these empty arms  
And the wall they put between us,  
You know it doesn't keep us warm_

Tony felt the weight of her words on his mind. She was right, she was always right about him. It was stupid. He would deny things and tell her what he thought was the truth but something would happen and he saw that she was right. They needed each other because they didn't have anyone else but they just kept being pushed apart by circumstance and by each other.

_I've been trying to live without you now  
But I miss you, baby  
The more I know, the less I understand  
And all the things I thought I figured out, I have to learn again  
I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter  
But my will gets weak  
And my heart is so shattered  
But I think it's about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me anymore_

This hit Tony hard. It his him square in the chest. He felt like he got the wind knocked out of him, he wanted so badly to prove her wrong right now. He just wanted her to know that for once she wasn't right. He did love her.

_All the people in your life who've come and gone  
They let you down, you know they hurt your pride  
Better put it all behind you; cause life goes on  
You keep carrin' that anger, it'll eat you up inside_

I wanna be happily everafter  
And my heart is so shattered  
But I know it's about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me anymore

I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter  
Because the flesh will get weak  
And the ashes will scatter  
So I'm thinkin' about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if you don't love me anymore  
Even if you don't love me anymore

Everyone applauded Ziva's performance. She had an amazing voice and the emotion made a difference in the crowd's reaction. Gibbs looked back at Tony only to see his senior field agent bracing himself on the bar and trying to look calm as he applauded his partner. She was about to leave the stage when another perfect song came on. She went back to center stage with the mic and belted out another emotional favorite of hers.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for_

Tony could see her looking at him as she sang the last two lines. He needed to prove it to her and he needed to put things right because this thing was starting to affect their working relationship.

_But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings fine Im torn_

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn

She sang to him. She wanted him to understand. He related everything to movies, maybe he could understand music, just maybe.

_So I guess the fortune tellers right  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things that I cant touch, I'm torn_

She should have known it would end this way but she couldn't help herself even though she had no hope or faith anymore.

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn. torn._

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn

He had a song already picked out. He knew what he would sing and he would put this right. He walked up to the DJ knowing that her eyes didn't leave his form for a moment. He could feel her stare.

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn_

Ziva got down from the stage and went to drain her drink and leave but Tony caught her arm before she could leave.

"Stay. Just one song. Please." There was no charming smile just a simple question. It obviously meant a lot to him that she stayed and listened to his song. She nodded and went back to a bar stool to sit. She sat in front of the rest of the team. She didn't want to see them during this is she didn't have to. The music started and Tony began.

_You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?_

He looked straight at her as he sang. She was the sole object of his song, the only thing he could focus on.

_Because I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that I really fell  
And I'm going through hell  
Thinking about you with somebody else_

She couldn't tell who he meant. _He really did fall for Jeanne but he's singing to me._ She kept wondering as he sang.

_Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me, That Somebody's Me_

The world was gone now and all he could see was Ziva, her confusion and despair, even some of her anger. It was slowly fading and being replaced by wonder.

_How, How could we go wrong  
It was so good and now it's gone  
And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross  
And what we had isn't lost  
Cause you're always right here in my thoughts_

Their eyes locked and he stuck out his hand to her, begging her to come up on stage.

_Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me, That Somebody's Me_

Ziva pushed her way through the crowd, eyes trained on Tony, like they were pulling her to him. She reached the stage and he grabbed her hand pulling her up the stairs and forcing her to stand in front of him. He clasped her hand tightly and stared straight into her eyes as he continued.

_You'll always be in my life  
Even if I'm not in your life  
Because you're in my memory  
You, when you remember me  
And before you set me free  
Oh listen please_

He pleaded with his eyes as he sang the last line of that verse. He pulled her closer and sang the final chorus with the emotion he had been holding in. He had hated lying to Ziva. It made him ache and falling in love with Jeanne had been an accident of circumstance. He had thought long and hard and realized that he had not been in love with her but rather in love with the idea of being in a relationship like that. He had never thought that Ziva could love him.

_Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me_

_That Somebody's Me_

_That Somebody's Me_

_That Somebody's Me_

_That Somebody's Me_

He couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't care if he got slapped, or worse. He leaned in as he sang the final notes of the song and kissed Ziva. She was taken aback for a moment but returned his kiss readily. There was loud cheering from the crowd and their team. They broke apart, slightly embarrassed. Tony led Ziva by the hand to the stairs and held it as she walked down. She was about to protest when she realized he was trying to be a gentleman. The gesture made her smile. When the got back to the table Abby was all smiles.

"Why are you so happy Abs?"

"I just made like 400 bucks. We had a pool going to see how long it would take. I guessed it would be this month in a public place following some sort of falling out. I win!" She laughed and took a sip of her drink. They watched more karaoke singers and when the slow songs came on Tony asked Ziva to dance. They were welded together and Ducky was smiling at the sight many had lost hope in ever seeing. Jenny and Gibbs danced too. It reminded the medical examiner of old times. Tony's name was called again for the last song of the night. He laughed, remembering what he had picked and dashed up to the stage.

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

The team laughed. This was like the theme music to Tony and Ziva. Abby was giddy, McGee was grinning, Ducky was truly happy, and Gibbs and Jenny were reminded of themselves, all they could do was pray for a good outcome.

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver_

Ziva stood there in awe. He sounded exactly like the song but she could actually understand him. It was hilarious to hear his voice tweak like that. She just laughed happily which only spurred him on.

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_

Gibbs chuckled. He couldn't help it. This song had Dinozzo and David written all over it. They needed this song after the ups and downs they had had. Jenny laughed along with him; she knew what he was thinking and agreed.

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry_

Ziva was laughing. She wanted to play the song over and over until she could remember every word. It was like someone had written it just for them. For this one night they were just so happy. On Monday it would be all professional again, but at least they would be okay with each other.

_Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie 

From that night on they would always remember how that song described them. Everyday they remained professional but after work they could go out for pizza or watch a movie and be themselves with each other. One night of karaoke fixed them and they had Abby to thank.

**Well there it is. I really like these songs for them. I hope you liked it. This is just going to be a oneshot but I may work some of these songs into my other fics. Please review, it totally makes my day.**


End file.
